The number of devices connected to the Internet continues to rise. For example, home and enterprise local area networks (LANs) often include a number of devices, such as personal computers, laptops, printers, cellular devices, tablets, etc., that are connected to the Internet via their respective LANs. In addition, new types of devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices, are increasingly being added to networks. As a result of the increased number of devices connected to the Internet, the number and sophistication of network attacks, such as Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks, have increased. Therefore, networks and networked devices have become increasingly vulnerable to attacks.